


Ужасное огорчение

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: 1) свекло использовано в качестве косметики 2) фата на чепчике Мыши отсылка к советскому мультфильму
Relationships: Markmusen | Field Mouse (Tommelise | Thumbelina)/ Muldvarp | Mole (Tommelise | Thumbelina)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Ужасное огорчение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ужасное огорчение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914984) by [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog), [WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021). 



> 1) свекло использовано в качестве косметики 2) фата на чепчике Мыши отсылка к советскому мультфильму


End file.
